


Teach Me How To Move Like That

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: 30 Day Malec Smut Fic Challenge [21]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: 1 chaotic bisexual, 1 chaotic gay, Alec throws Magnus off his game, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confident Alec, Confident Magnus, Dick riding, Dirty Dancing, Doggy Style, Flirting, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Human AU, Innuendo, M/M, reverse cowboy, the others are extras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: Alec signed up for one of Magnus’ dance classes when he saw the instructor handing out flyers on a shopping trip with Max. He rocks up, his yoga pants ready to go, only to find that the class wasn't exactly what he had in mind. Maybe he should have actually read the flyer.He’s nothing if he's not competitive though so he soldiers on. He can't help but brush up against the man who has been staring at his dick for the last 45 minutes, at the end of class





	Teach Me How To Move Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Mehna, I had way too much fun writing this one, so thank you, dear!
> 
> The song for this one is, Cry to me- Solomon Burke (the one from Dirty Dancing<3)

“Are you eating that or wearing it?” Alec asked Max with a chuckle, staring down at his little brother and the ice cream dripping off his chin. “Come here,” he said, pulling a tissue from his pocket, kept there for this reason.

“Hey, I’m saving it for Ron, geroff” Max yelped when Alec started scrubbing at his face with the tissue. He tried to twist out of Alec’s grip, without much success, his brother was strong. And big!

“Later Ron?” Alec asked, laughing at Max’s favourite joke. “Mom will kick my butt if I take you home looking like you hijacked an ice cream factory so hold still,” He said, scrubbing the last of the ice cream away.

“Whatever, let’s go!” Max said, enduring the cleaning of his face with poor grace. He jumped up and yanked Alec’s hand, wanting to get to the comic store, all the manga that he could get his hands on awaited him and time stood still for no man!

“Fine, but you can only have two,” Alec said, grinning at his brother's eye roll, he knew exactly where Max wanted to go next. “Oh, so I’m carrying all the bags am I?” he asked, handing Max the lightest bag when he huffed and held his spare hand out.

They made their way through the mall towards the comic book store, Max bouncing with excitement, dragging Alec along in his wake. They almost got there before they were accosted by a guy handing fliers out. 

Alec would usually avoid these kinds of people like the plague, he already had enough to carry, never mind collecting scraps of paper he wouldn’t read. He stopped for this one though, Fuck! The guy was the most interesting looking thing in the mall.

“Hi there, I’m Magnus, could I interest you in some dance classes?” Magnus asked, ruffling the hair of the cute kid, accompanied by the hottest guy he had ever seen. Sweet baby Jesus have mercy on my balls, he begged as he stared into the most astonishing eyes he had ever seen.

Magnus’ eyes travelled over the rest of him, trying to take in every inch of his tall frame in one go. Everything looked so good, he didn’t know where to look first, the thick black hair? The leather jacket? The combat boots? The tattoo on the guy’s long neck? His perfect face?

“Ugh, dude, not cool. You don’t touch a man’s do” Max muttered, trying to shake the guys hand off, was he trying to rub it off his head? He started up at the guy with the fliers, paying no attention to the mauling he was giving his hair.

“Dance classes? Of course!” Alec said, flashing the guy his best smile as he almost snatched a flier out of his hand. Almost. His hand may have lingered a little longer than was necessarily polite when his fingers grazed Magnus’. “I’m Alexander but my friends call me Alec,” he said with another smile.

Alec’s eyes zeroed in on Magnus’ bobbing Adam's apple, imagining licking it. The rest of him was hot too, his hair, stylish and swept off to the side, his stocky frame under black skinny jeans and a green shirt, his boots, his beautiful angular eyes, made up beautifully. That smile!

“And I’m Max,” Max said, glaring at the rude adults ignoring him. Oh great, his brother had that look on his face. He tugged on Alec’s hand, trying to get his attention, to no avail. His brother was too busy grinning like an idiot.

“Well, I think Alexander sounds much better,” Magnus said, winking at the hot guy with the megawatt smile. He was secretly hoping that the guy was bi, he certainly looked interested enough, even if he did have a child. The boy caught their attention fast.

“Oh, I’m Alexander… oh, I’m Magnus… come on, let’s make kissy faces and ignore the kid” Max said, using his fingers as finger puppets and smushing his hands together. He endured the light slap around the back of his head with a grin, his brother shouldn’t ignore him!

“Max!” Alec muttered, glaring down at his brother while Magnus tried to hide his smile. “Sorry, we have to go but dance classes…?” he trailed off with a grin.

“Yes, I own the studio and am an instructor. The date and address are on the flier” Magnus said, a small flash of disappointment running through him. 

“We do have beginners classes too, maybe those would be more appropriate?” Magnus asked, watching Max trip over his own feet as he tugged at Alec’s hand.

“Beginners?” Alec scoffed, ignoring the fact that his only dance moves were usually performed in the darkest corner of the club, not exactly fit for public consumption. He was practically a professional! “who needs beginners classes? I’m sure whatever you are teaching will be fine”

“Great, I’ll see you there then?” Magnus asked, ruffling little Max’s hair once more as he stared into those penetrating hazel eyes.

“You can count on it,” Alec said, almost walking straight into the door of the comic book store, too busy walking backward's to see it. He gave Magnus a small wave as he blushed his way into the store. “Smooth, Lightwood” he muttered to himself as he turned and went inside.

“Is that your new booooooyfriend?” Max asked, laughing as he made kissy faces. He jumped out of the way of Alec’s hand and dashed off to the manga section.

Alec pulled his phone out, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Izzy to answer his call.

“Iz, I just met the hottest guy at the mall and kinda signed up for dance classes, proper ones, with a real dance teacher. What am I gonna do?” he asked when his sister picked up, not even giving her a chance to say hello.

“Hello to you too. Wait… you can’t dance. Unless you count that dry humping you stole from dirty dancing, which no one does. You always do this, Alec, remember pottery guy? And artist boy? And hot piano teacher? And…?”

Alec rolled his eyes, his sister was not helpful. Why was she laughing? It wasn’t funny.

“Yes, I’m well aware of that, Izzy and it isn’t dry humping, it’s dirty dancing, the moves are implied in the title, it is a valid dance style” Alec muttered indignantly into the phone, his sister loved to state the obvious. “What am I going to do?” he sighed.

“A valid dance style? Sure, because they teach that along with ballet, tap and modern. You know what you have to do, go and get yourself some dance tights, big bro,”

Yeah, dance tights, he wasn’t wearing those, he thought as he looked down at the time and date on the flier, memorizing the address. It was only a few blocks from his apartment, he thought with a grin.

**

Alec glared down at the yoga pants he was wearing, shaking his head at the tight material that clung to his skin. He adjusted himself, trying to find a way for his dick not to be on display to anyone who looked. Fucking yoga pants!

The girl at the store and his sister had ganged up on him when he had refused to buy the tights, insisting that everyone would be wearing them. A deep sigh escaped him as he gave up and made his way out of the locker room at Magnus’ studio, going in search of the man himself.

Loud music directed Alec’s feet, following the strains of Cry to me by Solomon Burke. The song had him grinning to himself as he made his way through the reception, smiling at the redhead behind the desk and down the short corridor. Dirty dancing was his and Izzy’s favourite movie and this was his song!

If Magnus was going to be teaching them to this song, Alec would have no problem “learning”. He didn’t need to learn a thing, he knew all the moves by heart, he thought with a grin. His grin turned to a slack-jawed stare when he made it to the open door of the studio itself.

Alec watched Magnus move, from the doorway. He didn’t know what was pulsing harder, his heart or his dick. Good lord, please don’t let me make a mess of these yoga pants, he silently begged. 

He didn’t know whether to watch Magnus or his reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror. He settled for watching Magnus himself.

Alec couldn’t help but stare, and drool, and stare. Magnus was poetry in motion and his moves, the girating of his hips, fuck! The guy would leave Patrick Swayze in the dust, face down and crying his hungry eyes out!

Alec almost started clapping, at Magnus’ filthy display of dance moves, when the song finished until he heard a commotion behind him. He turned to look, seeing a horde of screaming kids and harassed looking adults coming at him.

He jumped back out of the doorway as the kids ran past him, straight into Magnus’ studio. What the fuck? He stared at the woman walking right at him, dragging a screaming boy after her.

“Judging by those pants, you must be the dance instructors new assistant. This is Damon, he’s your problem now”

“Wait…” Alec cried. He stared down at his hand, the hand the woman had shoved her kid's hand into before retreating at the speed of light without a backwards glance. Damon? More like Demon, he thought when the kid kicked him in the shin and yanked his hand free.

Rubbing his leg, Alec followed Damon, or Damian as he now thought of him, into the studio and stared around, the adults were disappearing fast! “But… wait…?” he muttered, watching them go. What the fuck?

“Alexander, where’s Max?” Magnus asked when he saw a startled looking Alec, gaping around. Was he wearing… yoga pants? Fuck. That ass! Ah, Jesus fuck, that dick, he thought when Alec fully turned towards him. 

Magnus’ eyes glided up the tight pants and even tighter tank top Alec was wearing, Fuck, the arms on him! All muscley and covered in tattoos, and that one on his neck, begging for a tongue on it, to look at his face. 

“Max?” Alec asked, staring at Magnus. He didn’t miss the guy staring at his junk before looking at the rest of him. His eyes darted down, noting the twitch of Magnus’ dick, plainly visible through the light grey sweats he was wearing. 

And Alec certainly didn’t miss the baggy tank top Magnus was wearing, showing off his arms and chest to perfection. Have mercy? He begged to anyone who bothered to listen. Ah shit, Magnus was talking to him.

“Max, your son? This is a kids dance class” Magnus repeated himself when Alec stared at him in confusion, gesturing around at the children in the studio.

“Did you read the flier?” Magnus asked, walking over to his stuff, in the corner of the studio and pulling a flier out of his bag when Alec shook his head. He returned and handed it to Alec.

Alec looked down at the flier, staring at it. Shit! It was right there, in colourful writing, children’s breakdancing lessons. His big, chaotic, gay ass had seen a hot guy and only thought of one thing, dick, again! He hadn’t bothered to read the flier, only looking at the time and date and the address at the top.

“Max isn’t my son, he’s my kid brother. I thought this was a class for adults” Alec muttered, his eyes darting from the flier back to Magnus. 

Alec couldn’t help adjusting his pants as the last parent left, extremely conscious of the fact that he was wearing tight pants, with a half-mast dick, in a room full of kids.

“Why do you think I was standing outside the toy store?” Magnus asked with a look of dismay, adjusting himself too. He hadn’t expected this today. How was he going to make it through the next 45 minutes when all of that was on display? 

“It’s a prime location, lots of harassed parents wanting to offload their kids. I catch the ones going into the comic book store too, it’s a great spot to catch passing trade” Magnus said. 

“Oh yeah, great tactic…” Alec trailed off. Fuck! “Well, I’d better get out of your hair then,” he said, giving Magnus a tight smile as disappointment welled up. He slowly turned on his heel, not wanting to leave, and almost made it to the door.

“What, are you scared the kids will have better dance moves? If you’re not up to their standard then...?” Magnus called out to Alec’s retreating back. 

However torturous the next 45 minutes might be, Magnus didn’t want the guy to leave so he had said the first thing that came to mind. He watched Alec stop in his tracks and spin on the spot. Oh fuck, look at that face.

“These kids have got nothing on me,” Alec said, strutting past Magnus and taking up a position at the back of the room. Why did everything have to be a competition? He asked himself as he folded his arms and glared at Magnus. 

This was going to be hell, Alec didn’t have the first clue about breakdancing, if it didn’t involve dicks grinding against holes, he wasn’t interested.

“Right, everyone grab a mat” Magnus called as he fought his facial muscles, making his way to the front of the room. He watched the kids grab a mat each before falling into line.

Magnus’ eyes followed Alec, watching him bend over to collect a mat. Fuck, what have I done? He wondered as he stared at Alec’s ass. This was going to be the longest 45 minutes of his life. 

**

“Because dancing isn’t just about your feet, you use your whole body” Magnus explained to Alec when he asked why moving his arms was necessary, gesturing around at all the kids, most of them freestyling the body locking he was teaching. 

Only 20 minutes left, Magnus thought to himself when his eyes found Alec’s dick again. He wanted to write a personal thank you note to whoever had invented yoga pants, he had been unable to take his eyes off it for the last 25 minutes. He couldn’t help it, the guy muttered filth at him anytime he went to help him out.

“But I look like a fucking windmill” Alec muttered at himself, rolling his eyes when Magnus started laughing, he hadn’t meant to say it out loud. 

Alec gave up on trying to get his arms to resemble anything more than two helicopter blades as he swung them, his hips, he could move, his arms though? sadly not. He'd much rather stare at Magnus’ dick.

“That’s next, Let’s just try something… less advanced, maybe just your hands? We can work up to... the entire arms” Magnus said, staring at the shovels Alec called hands. What would it be like to suck on those fingers before they sank into his asshole? he wondered.

“I think I can manage that, I’m good with my hands,” Alec said with a grin, flexing his fingers as Magnus stared at them. He almost laughed when he saw Magnus lick his lips.

“I’ll bet you are,” Magnus said, imagining them running all over his body. He shook his head at the words that had left his flapping lips when Alec laughed. He took Alec’s hands. “Here, try this,” he said.

Alec paid no attention to whatever Magnus was doing to his hands, too busy trying to restrain himself from pulling the guy closer, he smelled gorgeous and his hands, wrapped around his were far too tempting. His head shot up when one of the kids started crying.

“Sorry, just keep practising that,” Magnus said as he let go of Alec’s hands, regretfully turning away to go and sort out the devil child who loved to kick the other children when he thought nobody was looking. 

Alec dropped his hands the moment Magnus retreated, unable to remember what he was supposed to be practising. He watched Magnus move, well, he watched Magnus’ ass move towards Damian, grinning when the kid got a timeout

“I see you’ve all been practising, how about we try something a little more advanced?” Magnus asked, when he returned to the front of the room, watching Alec watching him.

Alec stared at Magnus’ fancy footwork before he caught himself, on one hand, legs in the air and started spinning before rolling to the ground, spinning his legs around. Yeah, that wasn't happening, he thought to himself.

“Okay everyone, give it a go,” Magnus said breathlessly when he came to his feet. He moved from child to child, correcting positions and answering questions, grinning when some of the bolder kids started to freestyle again. He purposely dragged it out, not sure he could take Alec’s dirty mouth one more time without pushing him to the ground.

Alec watched Magnus move around the room, intermittently staring at his ass and dick, whichever was on display as he demonstrated the movement he was trying to teach them, spinning on his back, no, his stomach, no, his back! Fuck, he was dizzy just watching. How did these kids do it? He wondered as he watched them.

“You might find the move easier if you get down on the floor,” Magnus said when he made it to the back of the room, to Alec, staring around himself at the kids, a confused look on his pretty face. He stared when Alec sank to the ground, rather gracefully.

“Like this?” Alec asked, looking up at Magnus through his lashes when he sank down onto his hands and knees, arching his back and tilting his head up to look at him.

“No…” Magnus had to clear his throat to speak, staring down at the perfect arch. Fuck! Shake it off, Bane, he silently muttered to himself, wondering where his game had gone. Alec wasn’t getting the better of him again!

“You’d be better off on your back,” Magnus said with a wink, grinning when Alec blinked up at him, a filthy grin spreading over his face as he cocked a perfectly arched brow.

“On my back? I think I can manage that, I perform some of my best moves on my back” Alec chuckled. 

A shout of “Mr Bane?” had Alec guiltily glancing around, reminding him where they were. He hated watching Magnus go but he liked watching him leave. That ass!

Alec tried the move, the “windmill” as Magnus called it, thinking it might impress Magnus if he could pull it off. If the kids could do it, so could he! If he could just get his legs to move the same way his arms had, he would have it down in no time. 

“You have to put your hips into it or you won’t get the momentum,” Magnus said when he returned, staring down at Alec as he rolled around on the floor. Alec was actually rolling around on the floor. He looked up to see the nimble children all getting the hang of it before his eyes darted back to Alec.

“I could think of better uses to put my hips to” Alec huffed, his face burning scarlet. He smirked when he saw Magnus’ eyes boggle, grasping Magnus’ hand when he reached down to help him up. “I don’t think break dancing is for me” he conceded.

“Nonsense, you’re a natural. You just need to loosen your hips a bit” Magnus said, wondering exactly what those hips could do. Natural disaster, he privately thought. He fought his smirk when Alec didn’t let go of his hand, when Alec’s thumb brushed up his own.

Magnus had no doubt Alec was interested, the guy had been muttering filthy asides and spouting innuendo for the last 40 minutes. Neither of them had been able to stop staring at each other since the start of the class. Time to test his theory.

“Trust me, I know how to loosen my hi…” Alec almost jumped out of his yoga pants when Magnus stood behind him and lay his hands on his hips. He looked around, thanking his lucky stars that none of the kids were paying them any attention.

“Like this” Magnus murmured in Alec’s ear as he moulded himself to Alec’s back and started swaying their hips. He grinned behind Alec’s back when he heard the sharp inhalation of breath. He was surprised by just how loose Alec’s hips were, in his hands.

“That’s it, nice and loose, in fact, you have to loosen your entire body,” Magnus said, lightly pressing his hips forward to make his intentions crystal clear before he let go of Alec and spun away.

Alec had to turn away when Magnus moved to the front of the room, dismissing the class, to hide his boner. He faced the wall, wanting to put his head through it until the room emptied. Fuck! Magnus’ dick, almost wedged in his ass cheeks had done bad things to him!

Magnus started to collect the mats up when the parents came in to pick the children up, using the task as an excuse to hide his body’s reaction to Alec from the rest of the people in the room. 

An audible sigh of relief escaped Magnus when he heard the room get quieter as the families left. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the last of them go, leaving just him and Alec, inspecting the notice board like the information displayed there was vitally important.

Alec couldn’t help himself when he turned at the slamming of the door, to see he and Magnus were the only ones left in the room, Magnus stacking mats in the corner. Who would be able to, when he was bent over like that?

Magnus’ hands stilled when he felt a presence, right behind him. He stayed where he was as the tension that had been building between them sizzled, trying to anticipate if Alec would make a move, if he would back up the mouth he had been running since the start of class. 

Scenarios started running through Magnus’ head when Alec didn’t move, just standing there behind him. He imagined Alec pushing him down onto the mats or turning on the spot and pushing Alec down, he didn’t know which was more exciting!

The shape of Magnus’ ass was stealing all of Alec’s breath, along with his will to hold still and almost every ounce of his self-control. He managed to hold himself in check, seeing if Magnus would crack first, he knew Magnus was aware of him from the stilling of his hands.

Magnus was finding it harder and harder to breathe. It wasn't the only thing that was hard. 

He could feel Alec right there, sure he had felt him brush against his ass, it had him wanting to start tugging his dick. He stared down at the pile of mats, waiting for him to do it again. The anticipation was unreal!

Alec watched Magnus’ reaction, standing barely an inch from his ass. He moved forward again, that one scant inch and brushed his hips against Magnus’ ass, a little harder this time, wanting to see what his reaction would be.

Magnus let his eyes close when he felt the harder brush against his ass, it was enough to make Alec’s intentions clear. He pushed back, making his just as clear. They were both adults and single as far as he knew, so why not? The guy was hot!

The grin that spread over Alec’s face when Magnus pushed back, almost hurt his face. He reached forward and brushed his hand over Magnus’ hip, watching his reaction. Magnus pushing back again, more insistent this time, had him tightening his hold.

“Breakdancing might not be my forte, but I’m pretty sure there are some other things you could teach me” Alec grated out, tracing his hand over Magnus’ ass before taking hold of his hips, with both hands.

“Well, if you don’t want to continue with breakdancing, what would you like to learn?” Magnus asked, straightening the pile of mats while he swayed his ass in Alec’s grip, firmly brushing over the hard dick rubbing against his ass.

“I liked the way you moved before class started, teach me how to move like that” Alec said, his breath coming a little faster at the gravel in Magnus’ tone, at the way he still hadn’t stood up. He brushed his hand over Magnus’ asscheek again, trailing a finger down the cleft of his ass.

“Alexa, play cry to me” Magnus called out, pushing back against the finger at his asscrack with a full-on body shudder. He let Alec direct his hips when the song started, surprised by his rhythm and timing.

“Are you sure it’s not you who should be teaching me?” Magnus asked when Alec nudged his ankles further apart, plastered to his ass as he moved them. His eyes fluttered at how hard Alec was. “Maybe you should show me what you’ve got and we can go from there,” he said.

Alec draped himself forward over Magnus’ back, brushing his hands up from Magnus’ hips, circling his waist and over his chest to grip his shoulders. He pulled up straight, bringing Magnus up, flush to his chest before swaying their hips again.

“So you can actually move then?” Magnus asked breathlessly as Alec’s hands slid back down to his waist and around his back to push him down again. His eyes slammed shut when Alec rolled his hips against his ass before pulling him back up again.

“A little bit” Alec murmured as he plastered himself to Magnus’ back again, swaying them back and forwards in time to the music. He grinned when Magnus started to roll into his movements, bringing his arms up to wrap around the back of his neck.

“Not as well as you, apparently” Alec whispered into Magnus’ ear, not trusting his voice to speak any louder. He bunched his hands in the loose material of Magnus’ tank top to grip his hips harder, swaying Magnus’ ass across his hips with more force.

“Move with me,” Magnus said as he clasped his fingers tighter into Alec’s hair and leant forward, tugging Alec with him as he pushed his ass back into Alec’s hips, grinning when Alec rolled them into the movement.

Alec straightened them up and repeated the move, snapping his hips forward as he bent Magnus over again. He pulled them back up, his stomach clenching when Magnus released the grip in his hair and spun on the spot.

Magnus threw a leg over Alec’s, staring up into his eyes when Alec wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him flush with his body. He slid his hands up Alec’s muscular chest, relishing the feel of it under his hands, to hold onto his shoulders and started to grind down on Alec’s leg, now between his own thighs.

Alec’s breath huffed out at Magnus’ move, rolling his hips to grind down on Magnus’ leg, perfectly positioned between his own thighs, with a low moan. He rotated their hips, his grip tightening in the material of Magnus tank.

“Fuck, why didn’t you break out these moves before?” Magnus asked, his breathing turning shallower than it already was when Alec’s other hand came up to grip his hip, his fingers brushing the now exposed skin of his hip bone.

“Because we had company, we’re all alone now though,” Alec said, skimming his hand higher, to Magnus’ waist and dipping his body down as he leaned forward. He trailed his nose up the middle of Magnus’ sternum, continuing the line up to Magnus’ throat when they straightened up.

Magnus couldn’t stop his leg from rising, hitching it on Alec’s hip and rolling his hips, grinding his dick against Alec’s hard cock. The tiniest moan escaped him when Alec’s hand skimmed down from his waist and over his ass before gripping his thigh.

Alec almost lost it when Magnus moved closer, plastering himself to his chest and resting his cheek against his. His grip on Magnus’ thigh tightened, pulling him closer to grind harder against his dick, his eyes closing at Magnus’ short, shallow breaths against his cheek.

Alec couldn’t stop his hand from wandering back up Magnus’ thigh, squeezing his ass as they swayed before fisting his hand in Magnus’ tank top again, pushing the material up to feel more of Magnus’ skin.

“Yes,” Magnus murmured when he felt Alec push his shirt up. He released his grip on Alec’s shoulders, raising his arms when Alec pulled at it. His hips bucked against Alec’s thigh as Alec’s hands swept up his ribcage, pushing his top higher.

Alec couldn’t have removed his hands if he wanted to. He didn’t, he wanted to touch every part of Magnus he could reach. His fingers memorised every inch his hands brushed over as he pushed Magnus tank up his chest and arms.

He finally got Magnus’ arms free, sweeping his hands back down Magnus’ arms and back, to rest in the small of his back, rolling his hips into Magnus’ before he let the shirt fall from limp fingers.

Magnus went with the movement when Alec dipped him back again, arching his back as he was almost bent in half. A gasp was all he could muster when he felt Alec’s lips against his chest, trailing a line of electricity up the middle of his chest.

“So fucking hot” Alec murmured against Magnus’ chest, wrapping his arm tighter around his waist and sweeping his hand back down Magnus’ ass to grip his thigh again. He rolled his hips against Magnus’ dick again before throwing Magnus’ leg off his hip.

Magnus spun and hooked his leg backwards, over Alec’s thigh, his breath exploding out of him when Alec gripped his hip and plastered himself to his back, gripping his thigh and swaying their hips again. He was positive Alec’s dick was going to rip through the material and sink right into him, the thought had him panting.

He fell further apart with every kiss Alec placed on his skin, trailing from the nape of his neck, across his shoulder and back, again and again. He was pretty sure Alec’s lips were trying to memorize every inch.

Alec brushed the pads of his fingers down Magnus’ smooth chest and flawless abs, skimming over his hip and gripping it as he pushed Magnus’ leg off his hip. He bent him forward as his lips trailed from the nape of his neck and down his spine. 

Alec’s fingers were dipping under the waistband of Magnus’ sweats, going for his cock, when the door banged open, stopping his wandering fingers in their tracks as he and Magnus straightened up and spun on the spot. His heart was pounding in his chest when he saw a guy standing there.

“Raphael… what…?” Magnus grated out, his heart thundering as the lust fogging his brain started to clear, gaping at one of his friends, one of his dance instructors. 

“Sorry if I was… interrupting” Raphael said, staring at his friend and the guy that was practically fucking him in the corner of the room. “It’s four o’clock, Magnus, my class will be starting shortly,” he said, his eyebrow raised at the show his boss had been putting on.

“Fuck, sorry, I forgot you had the studio from four,” Magnus said as he shook his head, trying to get a grip of himself. He looked up at Alec, seeing him breathing just as hard, also trying to get a grip of himself.

Alec had never been so devastated in his life, or mortified. He glanced down at Magnus, seeing his own lust and disappointment reflected in the blown pupils of his pretty brown eyes. 

Alec almost groaned when he saw it there, wanting to push Magnus down on the mat and fuck him right there, not really giving a shit about who saw them.

“We’ll get out of your hair,” Magnus said, ignoring his flustered tone as he darted to gather his stuff up, he hadn’t missed how dark Alec’s eyes were, the lust that matched his own swirling through the pretty hazel... or what was left of it.

Alec went willingly when Magnus grabbed his hand and dragged him from the studio, giving the surly looking guy a small wave as he was pulled down the corridor. He looked down at Magnus, looking back up at him, both of them bursting into a fit of giggles as the adrenaline pounded through them.

“I only live a few blocks from here,” Alec said when they made it to the reception area and came to a stop. He grinned when Magnus spun on the spot and pulled his head down, smacking their lips together, it was the exact reaction he had been hoping for.

Magnus pushed into Alec’s mouth, almost biting his tongue off in his haste to see if the guy could kiss as well as he danced. He moaned into Alec’s mouth when he was dragged against his body.

“I live even closer, I have an apartment above the studio,” Magnus said breathlessly when Alec released his mouth. He didn’t want to wait to get to Alec’s apartment.

“Even better, I’ll just grab my stuff,” Alec said with a wink, pulling Magnus in for another kiss before spinning on the spot to dash off to the locker room.

Magnus turned when he heard a squeak behind him, seeing his receptionist, Clary, trying to hide a smile behind her hand.

“What are you laughing at?” Magnus asked, a grin tugging at the corner of his own lips at the sparkle in her eye.

“He’s cute, it’s not like you to… date clients” Clary said, swinging in her chair as she watched Magnus put his tank top on.

“This one is different, biscuit, I mean, did you see him?” Magnus asked, digging through his bag and pulling his keys out.

“Yeah, probably a little bit more than I needed to” Clary chuckled, the guy’s pants had been tight! She snagged the keys Magnus chucked at her out of the air.

“Lock up when Raphael's class is over,” Magnus said with a wink, grinning when Alec came running back into the reception, a bag swinging from his shoulder. He gave Clary a wave as he dragged Alec out of the door.

**

“Is it weird... that we... don’t know anything… about each other?” Alec asked between kisses as Magnus fumbled the key in the lock of his apartment door. He tugged at Magnus’ tank again, pulling it off him as Magnus got the door open.

“Probably” Magnus muttered, trying to think as Alec swept him up into his arms. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist, sinking into his kiss as Alec carried them through the door.

“My name is Magnus Bane, I own a dance studio, my best friends are Clary, my receptionist, and Raphael the instructor you met” Magnus grated out as Alec kissed down his neck, sucking at his skin. 

“Fuck!... I live here with my baby Chuch, Church is a miserable bastard who doesn't like anyone so don’t be offended if he hates you” Magnus muttered as his head fell back, his eyeballs rolling in his head.

“I’m Alec Lightwood, I have a brother, Max and a sister, Izzy” Alec murmured as he kicked the door closed and slammed Magnus against it, going to town on his neck once more, he couldn’t help sucking on Magnus’ Adam’s apple when he moaned.

“They live with my mom and stepdad, Luke. I run MMA classes at my friend Jace’s gym and I live with my cat, Chairman meow” Alec muttered against Magnus’ collarbone.

“Nice to meet you” Magnus breathed, rolling his hips in Alec’s grasp to grind down on the erection that hadn’t subsided on their trip up to his apartment. “The bed” He gasped when Alec’s hips jerked up to meet his ass.

Alec spun, looking around, searching the apartment. His eyes swept over the huge room, living room, dining room, kitchen and bedroom all rolled into one, a small part of his brain registering how nice the place was as his eyes landed on the huge bed on the other side of the cavernous room.

Magnus grinned when Alec almost tripped over his own feet to get to the bed. He toed his sneakers off and pulled at Alec’s tank top on the way, ripping it off him when Alec gave him the go ahead and fastened his lips to Alec’s shoulder, desperate to taste his skin.

Alec didn’t feel one ounce of regret when Magnus chucked the scraps of material, that used to be his tank, over his shoulders. He let Magnus down, flopping back onto the bed when Magnus pushed at his shoulders when they reached it.

Magnus ripped his nightstand drawer open yanking supplies out and tossed them at Alec. He pulled Alec’s yoga pants down to his knees, not even giving him a chance to get his legs on the bed before yanking his sweats down and sitting on Alec’s stomach, reverse cowboy.

“You don’t waste any time do you?” Alec asked, ripping into the box of condoms Magnus had chucked at him and passing two of them to Magnus. He lubed his fingers up, pushing Magnus forward to get better access to his pretty asshole. 

“I’ve been desperate since I saw you in these pants, are you complaining?” Magnus asked as he rolled a condom onto his own straining dick before rolling one onto Alec’s, taking a moment to admire the sheer length of the thing, not to mention the girth. “Stretch me good” he almost yelped.

“Fuck no, it’s hot,” Alec said, massaging the skin around, Magnus’ hole after he had looked his fill. He didn’t know what felt better, the soft skin of Magnus’ asshole or the grip Magnus had on him when he wrapped a hand around his dick. “Tighter,” he said, grinning when Magnus gripped him harder.

“Fuck! Put two inside me” Magnus said, his movement faltering when Alec added a second finger to the first he was pushing in. “yes, just like that” he breathed before he started up again.

“Fuck you’re tight, lean forward a little more” Alec muttered, trying to concentrate through Magnus, jerking him off. “Magnus, my balls” he murmured as he started moving his fingers.

“You can go a bit faster than that, you aren’t going to wreck it... yet,” Magnus said, looking down at Alec’s dick as he leaned further forward. He started massaging Alec’s balls, moaning at the stretch on his asshole.

“That feels so good, carry on like that, the whole length,” Alec said breathlessly. The feeling of Magnus’ sure movements threatened to steal his concentration. “That’s it, open up for me, do you want a third?” he asked.

Magnus rocked back on Alec’s fingers, gauging the stretch, his eyes closed at the full feeling. “Yeah… put a third in. God those fingers are long!” he said, rocking his hips in time with the movement of his hands.

“Fuck, I think I’m ready” Magnus moaned when he was as loose as he was going to get. He gave Alec’s dick a few twisting jerks before shuffling forward, kicking his sweats off his left leg to plant his feet on the floor, one on either side of Alec’s.

“That’s a pretty asshole Magnus” Alec muttered when Magnus lifted off his hips and guided his dick to his hole. He steadied Magnus’ hips when he saw the shake of his thighs and guided him onto his cock.

“Jesus Christ, you’re gonna rip me a new one” Magnus barked out as he sank down, inch by fat inch onto Alec’s dick, going slowly to adjust. He could only be grateful that Alec’s hands were supporting him rather than trying to push him down.

Alec could barely breathe from the tight warmth of Magnus’ ass, squeezing his asscheeks now and then to ground himself. He desperately had to remind himself that he was sometimes a bit too much to take, the only thing stopping him from thrusting straight up into Magnus.

“Fuuuuck” Magnus grunted, at the same time as Alec, when he was fully seated on Alec’s dick. “Alec, jerk me off” he murmured, too busy fighting for breath to do it himself. He grabbed Alec’s hand and guided it to his dick.

“Fuck, I thought I had a big dick” Alec muttered when he got his hand around Magnus’ dick and started to jerk him, his hand just kept on going as he felt out Magnus’ length. It wasn’t as fat as his but it was slightly longer and had the perfect curve that would hammer at his prostate.

“That’s going to be tight when you fuck me with it later,” Alec said with a grin as he thought of Magnus fucking into his prostate. He loved the visual, his hand moving a little faster.

“There’s going to be a later?” Magnus asked with a chuckle, the sound fading to a low moan when Alec’s dick twitched inside of him. “That grip is perfect, just jerk the head though,” he said, rolling his hips experimentally.

“There’s definitely going to be a later” Alec grated out, his voice husky from the strain of not fucking into Magnus’ asshole the second he moved his hips. “Is this okay?” he asked, shuffling his hand over the head of Magnus’ dick and twisting his hand slightly.

“It’s perfect” Magnus muttered. He started rolling his hips more insistently, gripping Alec’s knees to give himself some momentum.

Alec had to sit up when Magnus leaned forward, to continue jerking him off. He wasn’t complaining though, not when it meant he could press his lips to Magnus’ neck, grazing his teeth over the skin behind his ear.

“Oh god... feels so nice” Magnus muttered, tilting his head as shudders ran down his neck and spine from the sensitive spot. It had his hips moving with small movements, rotating them on Alec’s dick.

Alec turned Magnus’ head to get access to his lips. The rotations on his dick had him wanting to claim them, to fuck Magnus with his tongue. He pushed in as his hips jerked up of their own volition, he was about to apologise when Magnus moaned into his mouth.

Magnus leant back into Alec’s kiss as he continued to roll his hips. Fuck, he was good at it, the perfect amount of tongue! He needed more friction! He knocked Alec’s hand away from his dick, breaking from the kiss.

Alec sank down onto the mattress, watching Magnus start bouncing on his dick, the sight of it was breathtaking! And the moans coming from him, shit, they had his hips rising off the bed to meet Magnus’ ass.

“Oh my god! Fuck me like that” Magnus gasped out when Alec started moving, when his hands gripped his hips and helped him bounce. He cried out when Alec lifted him until his dick was about to fall from him before dropping him back down.

The movement had Magnus screaming, the stretch and the pleasure fighting for place in the noise that ripped from him. Fuuuuck! He started bouncing again, leaning forward and grabbing Alec’s knees once more.

Alec grinned when Magnus got the hint, adjusting the rolling of his hips to take his dick twitch longer thrusts. The sight of Magnus, twerking on his cock and his tight rim, sliding up and down his dick had him moaning.

“So fucking gorgeous, you know how to move those hips don't you, Magnus?” Alec gasped out as Magnus squeezed him from base to tip. He ran a hand over Magnus’ tout ass cheeks, wanting something to hold onto.

“So do... you, that dancing… Got me all riled… up” Magnus gasped out. “Fuck, I can’t get the angle,” he said, stopping his movements when leaning forward and backwards didn’t help.

“I think I can help with that” Alec said, his breath grating out of him, he had been getting close. He lifted Magnus off his dick and stood them up, spinning around and grinning when Magnus climbed on the edge of the bed.

“Give it to me,” Magnus said, waving his ass in Alec’s direction. He almost collapsed when Alec did, grabbing his hips and slamming into him. “Fuck my asshole! that's tight!” he yelped 

“Do it again!” Magnus moaned.

Alec grinned as he fell from Magnus' before slamming back in. He did it again and again, banging his knees on the wooden side rail of Magnus’ bed and giving zero fucks, who needed knees? The pressure of Magnus’ rim was too perfect to complain.

“That angle is PERFECT” Magnus screamed when Alec’s dick scraped his prostate. He started ramming back on Alec’s dick, chasing it just as hard as Alec was. “Alexander, grab hold” he muttered.

“With pleasure,” Alec said, grabbing Magnus’ hips and holding them in place. He angled his dick down and started ploughing into Magnus’ ass, his eyes rolling back with every scrape at his foreskin.

Alec was screaming just as loud as Magnus grinning with every thrust at the noises he was making, he knew he had gotten the perfect angle.

Magnus buried his hand in the mattress and started tugging himself off, twitching into his hand with every brush of his nerves “ I’m so fucking close, Alexander” he muttered through his gasps.

“Me too, this ass is perfection” Alec grated out. He bent further forward, almost curling over Magnus’ body as he chased his orgasm. Rutting into Magnus’ tight hole. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum” he groaned, his hips smashing forward with sloppy movements as he lost control.

“MAGNUS!” Alec screamed when his balls tighten. He slammed into Magnus one more time, fucking him down into the mattress as he emptied into his condom. He could barely stand upright as he exploded, just managing not to slump on top of Magnus as his head fell back.

“Fuck, Alexander! Jesus fuck, right there!” Magnus yelped, his hips jerking with the pressure on his prostate as Alec came to a standstill. He jerked at his dick furiously, screaming when it didn’t relent. 

“fuuuuck, Alexander, move, please… it’s oh god… it’s too much” Magnus yelped. He came so hard, he thought his condom was going to shoot off the end of his dick as he filled it up with animalistic grunts, jerking under Alec, it just kept coming.

“Shit, sorry,” Alec said, pulling back and falling from Magnus’ ass. He watched him collapse onto his stomach in a panting, twitching heap, thinking it looked like a good idea, his legs were shaking.

Magnus gasped for air when he felt the mattress dip when Alec collapsed on the bed next to him. He reached out, groping blindly with his face still smashed into his gold duvet, to find some part of Alec.

“That was amazing” Alec managed to gasp out, reaching for Magnus’ hand when he saw it patting his stomach. He interlocked their fingers and stared up at the ceiling, drawing deep breaths into his lungs as his heart rate started to settle.

“So fucking good,” Magnus said, finding the strength to roll onto his back, joining Alec in staring up at the ceiling. “Thank fuck you didn’t look at that flier properly” He chuckled, laughing harder when Alec let out a full on belly laugh.

“Yeah, I get a little chaotic sometimes” Alec laughed, wiping his hand over his face. He almost shit himself when a smushed up, furry grey head appeared in his line of sight. “Is this Church?” he asked when the cat started sniffing his head.

“Yeah, that’s my boy… Church no!” Magnus said, batting at his cat when Church decided Alec was good people and plopped himself down on Alec’s face.

Alec almost inhaled the cat, pushing it off when it cut off his air supply. He came up spitting hairs as the grey Persian was pulled away. 

“I thought you said he hated people, I’m pretty sure your cat was trying to ride my face” Alec choked out, scraping the hairs from his mouth. He rolled his eyes when Magnus started laughing, sitting cross-legged with the miserable looking cat in his lap.

“He does, you should feel honoured. I only keep people around if Church likes them, he’s a good judge of character” Magnus said with a wink, laughing at the way Alec’s eyes lit up.

“You should listen to your cat, he’s a wise one,” Alec said, reaching out and petting the cat. He wanted to get on its good side, so Magnus would keep him around, he seriously liked the guy.

“So, you were saying something about face riding?” Magnus asked, chucking Church aside and crawling over to Alec.

“Jeez, give a guy a chance to get his breath back first” Alec choked out, watching Magnus come closer. “On second thoughts, who the fuck needs to breathe?” he asked, pushing Magnus down and straddling his hips.

“Not me,” Magnus said, grinning when he felt his dick start to harden again under Alec’s rolling hips. Maybe he would keep this one around!


End file.
